


Raining Blood (HIATUS)

by definitelymaybenot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Mentally Unstable Furlan Church, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Recovery, Revenge, Traumatized Eren Yeager, this is fucked, what the fuck am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelymaybenot/pseuds/definitelymaybenot
Summary: They won't touch Eren again.They won't ever breathe again.That's Levi's promise.





	1. That Night/The Recruitment

"It all started like this."

Levi first felt that something was wrong when Eren didn’t return home one and a half hour after he’d left. But given Eren’s lack of a sense of time, Levi waved the feeling off, instead opting to cook spaghetti and meatballs – Eren’s favourite food – in hopes of lightening the mood when he came back.

After another half an hour without any signs of Eren, however, Levi decided to call him, hoping that the boy wouldn’t still be mad at him – a stupid wish, really.

“Eren, come on, pick up…” he murmured beneath his breath, walking to and fro the kitchen and living room. “Please pick up…”

But he didn’t, not even after Levi called him for the fifth time, and thrice using the landline. It was only then that Levi decided to text him, worry and anguish sitting heavily on his chest.

-To: Eren Jaeger-

-Message:-

"-Eren, I didn’t mean what I said. I was frustrated with work and hadn’t been aware of what I said until I said it out loud. I’m sorry. Please come home soon. I’m worried.

Love you,

Levi-"

He threw his phone on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. It was normal for Eren to be mad, and it was often that Eren came home later than expected, but Levi had a feeling that day wasn’t going to turn out to be a normal fight day.

No. He truly believed that something was off.

The first message came five minutes after Levi sent his second text, and Levi couldn’t have scrambled faster across the room to open it.

It was a video message, duration of seven minutes.

Odd as it was, he didn’t think anything of it and quickly loaded the message.

At first, he couldn’t really decipher what was going on in the video. It was dark and shaky, with a little hint of brick red and faint yellow. Then the audio kicked in, a cacophony of cries and pants and laughter, accompanied with sounds of struggle and muffled screams, and Levi knew that his instinct had been right. Something was wrong.

"Hey, it’s recording."

"Say something, fuckface."

"We’re sending this to your precious Levi."

The camera shifts, and even in the darkness Levi could faintly see Eren’s figure, clad in his white sweatshirt, pinned down to what seemed like tarmac road by four other people looming over him, each pressing down on his body.

"Your fuckboy, is he?"

"Say hi, Bright Eyes."

The person holding the phone walked closer to Eren, and Levi could hear the muffled screams and cries of pain from his lover.

"Oh just get going, would you?"

"His battery won’t hold out for much longer."

"I bet your Levi’s been waiting for a reply for a long time."

Levi’s knees threatened to give away when he realized what was happening. He felt his breath hitch in his chest, felt his heart drop, stop, and yet there it was, beating hard, threatening to crack a rib.

He felt numb as he watched the figures collectively punch him in the chest, kick him on the sides and, when they were sure he had no energy left to fight, strip him of all his clothes, before inevitably getting rid of their own belts, taking turns to pin the boy down.

He felt his insides churn, his blood freeze, his throat bone-dry, as the figures positioned themselves behind the boy and in front of him, all thrusting together, over and over and over. His ears picked up the grunts, the moans, everything, but what truly shattered his heart was listening to the cries, the wails, the pain in Eren’s voice as he choked up for help.

Levi couldn’t stop the tear from escaping his eye when he heard his name being called out, over and over and over again, raspy and muffled voice barely audible under the rough voices of lust, but loud enough to knock the life out of him.

Levi knew he had to do something, anything, to help. But right then he was frozen in place, bolted to the floor by a hurricane of emotions the way Eren was nailed down the ground by the scum of the world.

"How’d you like that, fuckboy? You like our dicks down your throat?"

"You dare use teeth and we’ll bash your skull in."

"Oh yeah, go squirm. It feels good when you move."

There were more thrusting, more moans, and Levi could only watch in horror as one of the men yanked Eren’s head by the hair against his pelvis, making him choke and cry.

"Oh look at that, you’re all hard."

"Little bitch. You get off on this, don’t you?"

"Two cocks up his ass and two more down his throat, and the bitch still enjoys it."

By then, Eren had stopped moving altogether, stopped trying to escape because what was the point? All the damage had been done, and even if he’d managed to get away from them, he wouldn’t have the energy to run.

"Oh fucking hell, he’s tight."

"I’m gonna come soon. Oh I’m coming!"

"Jesus, I’m so close!"

"Suck, boy. Suck."

"OH! OH!"

The men peaked almost simultaneously, their grunts blaring out from the phone’s speakers. Eren choked as the two men in front of his face tilted his face upwards, forcing him to swallow.

"That’s the spirit!"

"How’d you like that?"

"I came inside you."

"We all came inside you, you whore."

They all zipped up their pants and brushed down their shirts, occasionally giving Eren a kick in the abdomen or a slap on the butt.

"Hey, Shikishima! You still wanna fuck him?"

"Oh fuck no. He’s all torn and shit. I’ll send this over to his bitch and we’ll go get Hitch."

"Now we’re talking. That bitch gives a mean blowjob."

"What are we going to do with this shit?"

"Leave him. He’s trash now."

"What a whore."

And for the first time in his life, Levi trembled, tears flowing down his face and a hand clamped over his mouth, as the screen of his phone went blank.

Without thinking, he called Eren’s phone, begging to whatever god was up there that they’d left Eren with his phone, that Eren still had enough energy to answer the call to tell him where he was. He ran and shoved his feet down his shoes, dashing out of their house.

“Levi…” came the raspy greeting.

“Eren! Eren, are you alright? Where are you? Where are you right now?” Levi shouted into his phone, already dashing down the stairs to their apartment unit.

“…Rico's Bar & Grill.”

“Okay, I’m on my way there. Stay awake, Eren. Eren, do you hear me? I’m going to get you, okay? Eren, are you listening to me?”

“…It hurts, Levi. It hurts so much.”

“I know, Eren. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please… I’m so sorry.”

“Help me, Levi. It hurts…”

“I’m on my way, Eren. Stay with me.”

“…It hurts.”

Eren’s quiet sobs filled the car the whole drive there.

Rico's Bar & Grill had always been Eren’s favourite place to drink. It was the place the two of them had met, the place the two of them had always gone to for quick dinner dates, and ultimately the place Eren would go to for a drink after a fight.

Levi kept his eyes on the bar as he sprung out of his car, doubting he would see the place in the same light ever again.

“Eren?” he said to the phone. “Eren, I’m at Rico's. Can you tell me where you are?”

Levi heard the cry twice, first by the alley one block down the bar, second from his phone. He shoved his phone into his pocket and ran towards the alley, stupidly hoping that everything was alright, that the video wasn’t real and that Eren was playing a prank on him.

But of course, real life didn’t work that way. Luck was merely an illusion to feed the unfortunate, and miracles and prayers were nothing but myths.

Levi found Eren lying naked on the ground, jeans and sweatshirt bundled in a corner, boxers entangled around his ankles. Without another word, he picked up the clothes and went to put them on the lying boy.

Eren flinched when he set him down in his car, and Levi pretended not to see the streak of red already seeping through the fabric of his jeans. They headed to the hospital, neither of them breaking the silence of the car.

In the hospital, Levi was asked to wait outside as they checked Eren into the ER. It was another half an hour before the doctors walked out of Eren’s room and told Levi how he was.

Eren had two broken ribs and a sprained ankle. There were several bruises and scratches, but he wouldn’t be needing stitches for any of those. He’d managed to avoid deep rectal perforation, and he’d also managed not to tear his sphincter considerably. He had several anal fissures, but nothing that would cause permanent injury or pain. His throat was a bit raw from the friction, but that would go away in several days. Tomorrow, Eren would be tested for diseases, but for now they were going to let him sleep and rest.

Levi entered the dark room and made his way to the chair by Eren’s bed. In the quiet of the night, he could hear the soft snore coming from the bed, and knew that Eren was already asleep.

Levi sat down next to him, next to the PCA pump injecting sedatives into his lover’s bloodstream, burying his head in his hands.

He shouldn’t have let Eren go out on his own. He shouldn’t have prioritized work over his own boyfriend. He shouldn’t have said what he said, and if he could just rewind time, he would make sure that Eren never stepped out of the apartment without anyone to protect him. He would make sure that he was there with Eren, out, enjoying a meal at Rico's.

Should’ve, would’ve, could’ve...

It was all so easy in past tense.

"These are the people Isabel recommended, a little too much for me to be honest, but Isabel is extremely angered, she broke a lot of shit, it took some calming words and some rough sex to calm her down."

The woman speaking to Levi was Isabel's girlfriend, Hanji.

Levi was sitting up in his bed with a sleeping Eren next to him.

"Let me see the files."

Hanji handed him the files, Levi looked at them.

Ymir, a.k.a. "Blade Dancer", highly skilled with blades and highly trained in the art of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, unknown and mysterious personality, Statistics: Combat- 9/10, Initiative- 10/10, Wits- 7/10, Teamwork- 2/10, Insanity- 5/10. Price: $500.00

Annie Leonhart, a.k.a. "Blood Wolf", highly skilled with firearms and highly trained in the art of Muay Thai, isolated, exclusionary type; friendships do not come to her easily. She is rarely seen smiling and often has an emotionless expression. Statistics: Combat- 10/10, Initiative- 9/10, Wits- 7/10, Teamwork- 3/10, Insanity- 7/10. Price: $720.00 

Levi was very impressed with Isabel's recommendations. While thinking, Hanji suddenly handed one last file.

"This one was recommended by Eren's friend, Armin."

Levi quickly looks up at Hanji with a questioned face.

"Armin, Armin Arlert?" 

Hanji nods her head. 

"I heard he was raped too." 

"That's what they say, his ass was ripped and blood stained the hotel room's bedsheets. The man who raped him was killed, brutally. Armin reported that man who saved him had rapidly punched the rapist in the face, the hero stopped when he realized he was just punching wet chunks of bone. Armin now lives with the man and refuses to leave his side. True love if you ask me." 

"Huh, could the person Armin is recommending be the man Armin loves so much."

Levi looked at the file and was correct, impressed and horrified at the same time.

The file reads:

Farlan Church, a.k.a. "White Fang", very skilled with firearms, blades and hand-to-hand combat, he practices both Sambo and Muay Thai, a merciless, sadistic killer, sarcastic, battle hardened, battle hungry, loud, psychotically humored, and extremely ill-tempered. Statistics: Combat- 11/10, Initiative- 10/10, Wits: 9/10, Teamwork: 0/10, Insanity: 12/10. Price: Free 

The deal is done. 

Hanji told Levi she'll report his decision to Isabel and Armin, and that'll she call him and give him a location of their meeting. 

After Hanji left, Levi stared at Farlan's file. 

"Farlan, I taught you died during your time as a Israeli soldier, I was wrong apparently, but... What happened to you?" 

Eren had a nightmare and began whimpering. 

Levi laid over and pulled him close tightly, hugging Eren as he turned into a sobbing mess. 

Don't let me down Farlan. Levi said in thought. 

Don't let me down.


	2. The Traumatized Israeli Soldier Known As Farlan/A Innocent Boy Named Armin/Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farlan's backstory & the incident that lead him to Armin.

FARLAN POV

The horrors of war can fuck you up for life.

I found that out the hard way.

It is fucked up that we fought over religion, RELIGION! CHILDREN ORPHANED! WOMEN RAPED! MEN RIPPED TO SHREDS! OVER RELIGION!

I threw away my dreams, I promised Levi & Isabel we'd go back to France then we'll be free and head to America, but I already made a promise to Kenny & Traute.

I said farewell to my friends, my family, it pained me to hear Isabel screaming my name, asking why I wasn't getting on the plane, Levi had to restrained her. The hatch was closed and the next thing I knew was... They were gone.

I saw many things as a Israeli soldier, things that no other human being should see. Like I said, Children orphaned, Women raped, Men ripped to shreds, we fought over religion, but none of this was divine and holy, it was the work of the devil himself.

All the soldiers I befriended, gone, shredded by bullets, pierced by snipers, blew to pieces by explosives, of course that would affect anyone.

After seeing this shit for years, I became strong, merciless, battle hungry. I became insane. I wanted more Arabs to kill, rip and slit, spit on their flags, I cursed and insulted their beliefs.

The higher ups noticed my mental instability, and I was honorably discharged through a psychological evaluation, to prevent me from being considered a war criminal.

So here I am, walking down a lonely street. I found out where Levi and Isabel are through an old friend.

It's going fine, I know I'm insane, but I need help, I want to be sane again... I want to be normal again.

As I walked I heard something that made me stop, I heard a deep moan and a squeak, yelp, cry. I thought nothing of it, just a couple getting it on.

Then I heard it, and I snapped.

"P-please! S-st-stop!"

"Shut the fuck up you damn whore! You know you like it anyway, look at how hard you are."

"S-sto- Ngh!"

"Almost there!"

"AH!"

Then cries.

This isn't my business, but I don't fuckin' tolerate rape, I've seen it all before, some of my squadmates were given Dishonorable Discharges, because I caught them in the act, I made sure they won't ever feel pleasure again.

And this fucker will never breathe again.

I burst through the door and there I saw it.

A young blonde gi- No... Boy.

"P-please h-help m-m-me."

The bedsheets were stained red, at that moment I realized his ass was ripped.

The man came out of the bathroom.

"Who the hell are you?"

I looked around, ignoring the man. Ropes, duffle bag, brass knuckles.

I looked back up and the man stopped what he was doing and saying.

I heard no sound, just the sight of the man waving his arms at me as I gained close to him.

"It's gonna be raining blood."

ARMIN POV

I had just left Eren's place, Eren's my best friend, since we were little, I'm his best friend along side his adopted sister Mikasa.

Anyway I left his place to return to mine. The sky was beautiful, the sun was about to set and when it does, it creates beautiful imagery in the skies, beautiful images.

"Need a ride, kid?"

I snapped out of my daydream, some middle-aged man in a car was offering me a ride. I don't trust strangers at all, so I declined the offer.

"No thank you, I'm fine, thanks anyways."

"I won't take no for an answer."

I heard his car door open then close. As I turned to see what he was going to do... I was hit in the head by something that knocked me out. And what felt like an eternity, I saw nothing but darkness.

When I regained consciousness. I awoke in a strange room. After looking around, by the way it was decorated, I was in a motel room.

"Awake sleepy beauty?"

I turned and saw the middle aged man, completely naked and hard. Then I realized I was completely naked and hard, I was chained to the bed.

I opened my mouth to scream for help, but before I did, the man shoved his dick in my mouth.

When I refused to suck him off, he kicked me in the ribs, I kept refusing, but the more I did, the more I got beaten.

I felt hopeless, so I gave up and started sucking the man's cock. He moaned and jerked a few times. I shamefully bobbed my head while I sucked him off.

He grabbed the back of my head, forcing his cock down my throat, I gagged and he pulled out. Then he rolled me over on my stomach, I knew where this was going, and I couldn't do anything.

He made get me on my knees, he pushed my head down on a pillow, he arched my back.

I gulped and when I did, out of nowhere, he goes in dry, I screamed in pain.

"Yeah you like that don't you?"

It hurted like hell, thrusting into me dry. Then I felt something ripped and a soaring pain went through out my body.

"You're not tight anymore, what a shame."

In and out, over and over again.

Another rip.

He began thrusting faster and faster until' he reached his climax, a slap on the ass and he pulled out.

My ass had cum and blood leaking out, my pride and my innocence was taken away from me, I did the only thing I could do, cry.

Then all the sudden a man burst through the door. Wearing loose black knee high boots, dark skinny jeans and had on a dirty tan jacket that stopped at his ribs with a black long sleeve undershirt. His hair was messy looking, he had a one long bang that hung over his forehead. When I snapped back to reality, I heard something wet, my vision was going in and out, blurring. The man who burst through the door was on the floor, punching wet chunks of bone that once belonged to the man who raped me.

Soon he stopped and looked back at me, I was going in out of consciousness.

"Hey! Kid! You alright?! Kid?!"

And I blacked out.

I soon awoke in a hospital bed, I felt a little pain in my lower regions.

A nurse came in and explained everything. I had a few cracked ribs but nothing serious, they stitched my anal up, they recommended that I shouldn't try to walk for a few months, I took their advice.

I noticed something I didn't notice before, the same jacket that man who saved me wore, laid on top of me.

It was a tan, dirty, and worn out jacket, on the back, a black Star of David was sewed on it. I flipped it over and checked it to see if I could find his name.

I did, it was sewed on a jacket pocket, I was excited but became disappointed when I found that his name was written in Hebrew.

סֶרֶן פורלן כְּנֵסִיָה, I only knew one word, סֶרֶן, that meant Captain, so I'm guessing he was a Israeli soldier.

The day I was released from the hospital, I was being wheel chaired out. I was wearing the jacket, "Captain", left me, then there he was, my hero, the "Captain", he was waiting for me.

He had on almost the same outfit he wore when he had saved me. The difference was he wore a grey Nike hoodie instead.

He picked me up bridal style.

He asked me where I lived.

He asked for my name.

I told him, "Armin, Armin Arlert"

He looked down at me and smiled.

The most beautiful smile I've seen so far.

"Farlan, Farlan Church."

Captain Farlan Church, the man who kinda saved me.

When I taught about that night, I wrapped my arms around Farlan's neck, and leaned into his chest, I felt... Safe with him.

I never want to leave his side, ever.

THIRD PERSON POV

"Ngh! Far- Ngh! D-don't stop! I'm I'm gonna c-cum- Ah!"

The sound of skin slapping skin stopped.

Armin came on his abdomen and came on Farlan's chest while Farlan came inside Armin.

Armin lifted himself off his boyfriend then fell right beside him.

Farlan grabbed some tissues.

He wanted to make sure Armin wasn't ripped.

Which he wasn't.

Then a certain someone knocked on the door.

Hanji.

"Hey Armin! He wanted Farlan!"

Armin smirked and looked over at his boyfriend, Farlan had the most devilish grin ever.

Once they found out the men who raped Eren.

Farlan was going to rip them all to shreds.

He was gonna make it rain blood.


	3. The Art Of Blade Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir's backstory

YMIR POV

I sweat, I slice, I break, I burn.

100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 50 laps around the neighborhood, repeat 10 times every morning.

My older half-sister Ilse was killed after she was raped, she didn't do anything to deserve this.

So I trained, I trained myself to kill, I get paid to kill.

I haven't found the ones who did this inhumane act to my sister, but when I do, I always wanted to know if you can really make stew with human brains.

By the time I was 19, I was already rich, got 64 confirmed kills to my name, my name got around and that meant more money.

Once I had a target in sight, I'd slit their throat, stabbed them in their back repeatedly before cutting their throats clean open, if they fought back, I'd break every bone in their body or choked them to death.

At some point in my life, I met and fell in love with a girl named Historia. 

That girl reminded me how beautiful this cruel world can be, I thank her for bringing back happiness in my life. 

So because my job is very dangerous, I kept it a secret to her and decided to take jobs that were morally right, jobs that needed justice. So when I heard one of Historia's childhood friends was raped... 

"Hey Ymir, this is Isabel Magnolia, I just wanted you to know that some money is being transferred to your account, thank you for doing this, report at the address I given tomorrow." 

...knuckles were cracked and blades were sharpened to slice deep and clean.


	4. Wolf's Blood/From Russia To Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie.

ANNIE POV

150 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, run for 3 miles, punch punching bags until' it can't take no more, kick trees until' my knees and shins can't take no more, throw blades, make sure all hits are bull's eyes, shoot fast moving targets, get prepared, then get paid. 

I kill because I can, it makes my life have a purpose, kill those who think they're gods, kill those who think they can get away with crimes they committed, they deserve no mercy, break 'em then kill 'em. 

Ripped to shreds like a pack of wolves, don't stop until' all the meat inside the pray's body is ripped and exposed, then get rewarded. 

None of my actions will change the world at all, but I like to think that... Yeah, it does. 

I needed no love at all, I deserved no happiness at all, until' I went from Moscow to Kyoto, there I met a Japanese-American named Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman. I was suppose to kill her and get paid like all the other jobs I did before, I wasn't suppose to fall in love with her, to be honest, I'm glad that I did. 

I woke up one morning to hear something crash, more and more, so I got up from bed to find that my girlfriend was throwing shit around and punching practically everything. I ran up and restrained her, I held her until' calmed down, then she told me that her adoptive brother she promised to protect... Was raped. 

"Him and his damn boyfriend got into fight, so he left to go to his favorite bar to drink, he went alone, after drinking he paid and went outside, then all the sudden four men grabbed him and took him behind the place, they stripped him of his clothes and raped him, they worst part was they filmed it, FILMED IT LIKE FUCKIN' SCUMS! AND SENT IT TO LEVI! AND NOW EREN CAN'T BARELY SLEEP!" 

Mikasa cried into my shoulder, someone made Mikasa cry, Mikasa was usually like a brick wall, and here she is crying. 

I told her what my job was, I never did before, but fuck it. She got in contact with a girl she called "Izzy", the next day I got money added to my account. Now I'm on a plane to America, so I can make those scum pay. 

I'm going to make them wish they never fucked with Eren Yeager.


	5. First Blood/Bertolt & Shikishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two down, three remaining. Only god forgives.

Farlan Church, Annie Leonhart, and Ymir sat on the couch at Levi and Eren's place.

Hanji and Levi walk into the living room where their hired hitmen sit.

"I'm sure you all know why you're here so let's skip all that shit and get straight to the the targets."

Annie and Ymir nodded towards Hanji while Farlan was too busy counting his bullets.

"From the video it seems that there were at least four men, we suspect a fifth one, the one holding the camera."

Farlan loaded his gun and cocked it.

Levi steped up and took over Hanji's place.

"One of the scum was stupid enough to reveal one's name, Shikishima, after analyzing the footage, I saw someone who stood out, I can confirm the other shitty brat was Bertolt Hoover, a friend of Eren since high school, he had a crush on Eren, no mercy towards him, no mercy towards all five."

All three nodded, Annie cracking her knuckles, Ymir sharpening her blade, Farlan counting his blades, two switchblades, five butterfly knives, one combat knife and three pocket knives.

Hanji speaks up again to tell the three the plan.

"After stalking the two we found out, Shikishima tends to visit a couple of whores at the corner of Springer Street, Blade Dancer you intercept him and lure him away, you know what to do afterwards."

Ymir nods as she gets to leave, Hanji turns her attention to Annie and Farlan.

"Bertolt has a tendency to go shopping around 11 to 12, so Blood Wolf and White Fang, off him at a parking lot or off him when he gets home, the choice of execution is up to the two of you."

The two nod and head off to grab something to eat while discussing their plan.

Hanji looks at Levi, she notices Levi's knuckles have gone white, she reaches out and lands her hand on his shoulder making him look up at her.

"Don't worry, the three will get rid of them-"

"Get rid of who?"

The two quickly turned their heads to Eren standing at the hallway, wrapped in a futon that Armin gave him.

Levi walks over to Eren and hugs him.

"Get rid of a certain someone, don't worry."

"Levi, you're making me worried, who are getting ri-"

"Eren?"

Eren stopped and turned his head slightly only to see his adopted sister.

"M-Mikasa?"

Eren ran over and hugged her, crying into her shoulder.

"It's good to see you again Eren."

Mikasa began patting Eren while he kept crying. She looked at Levi who in return mouthed a "Thanks", Mikasa nodded as Levi and Hanji left.

Ymir stood up against a wall waiting for her prey.

She was looking for a middle-age looking man, Asian of course, black hair with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Well aren't you beauty."

Ymir snapped out of her thoughts only to meet her target smirking at her. She herself smirks back to him

"You know it handsome."

"Seductive talking... Love it."

"Oh do you?"

Shikishima nods his head.

"I'll do it for free, just follow me."

Ymir turns and walks down a nearby alley, swinging her hips, Shikishima can't help but to bite his lower lip.

Once they get in a spot where no one can see them. Shikishima puts his hands on her hips as she giggles when she feels how hard he is.

Ymir leans into him and whispers in his ear.

"I've been looking for you, Shikishima."

Said man looks in surprise, he tries to back off but Ymir grips him tightly.

"How do you-"

"Someone gave me a call to find you, they told me... Levi sends you his regards."

Just as Shikishima tries to push her off, Ymir stabs her combat knife into his abdomen then uses her switchblade and slits his throat.

She twists the knife around in his abdomen before pulling it out, along with his guts. She throws his body on the ground and walks off.

Bertolt Hoover, a tall young man was walking down the street, carrying a brown bag filled with milk and fruits, whistling "Good Vibrations" by The Beach Boys, he was walking back to his apartment after midnight grocery shopping.

Bertolt suddenly starts remembering Eren, everything about him was... Perfect. He regrets every touching him the way he did that night, it felt good but he violated the man he loved.

When he snapped out of his thoughts, he was standing in front of a elevator, shaking his head, he pressed the button for the elevator to come down.

While he was waiting for the elevator two people appeared behind him. One cleared their throat getting Bertolt's attention.

Bertolt turned around and faced Annie, wearing a black parka jacket and Farlan, wearing his tan military jacket.

Bertolt smiled nervously and introduced himself.

"I-I never seen you two around before, new he-here?"

Annie nodded while Farlan responded.

"Yeah... We are."

"Oh, that's cool, m-my na-name is Bertolt."

Annie spoke up.

"Your full name if you don't mind."

Bertolt got more nervous, he was never good as a social person, the reason why he never got Eren in his arms.

"Bertolt Hoover."

Bertolt answered, just as he finished his sentence, Annie and Farlan pulled out their pistols, cocked them and aimed it at Bertolt, who stared at them in fear.

"Do you know why we're here?"

Farlan asked.

"My wallet is in my p-pocket, j-just t-t-ta-take it."

Farlan asked again.

"Do you know why we're here?"

"Don't shoot please."

Farlan repeated his question in a whispered voice.

"Do you know why we're here?"

Bertolt, scared to death, shook his head. Annie asked him another question.

"Where were you three weeks ago at 12:37 A.M.?"

Bertolt suddenly remembered. Farlan asked him again.

"Do you know why we're here?"

Bertolt looked at both Annie and Farlan, tears formed in his eyes, he reached out to Farlan with a shaking hand, trying to get Farlan to lower his gun.

"I'm sorry, I never met to hu-hurt Eren, he was so hot an-and I couldn't help myself, so p-please... Forgive me."

Bertolt's shaking hand touched Farlan's gun. Farlan just smirked at him.

"Only God Forgives."

Bertolt's face went pale, his hand went numb and fell to his side.

Then, boom.

Farlan fired the first shot, Annie fired the second, bullets tore through his bag, his milk leaked out of the bag as he being gun down.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven.

11 shots, Bertolt fell on his knees then fell over, crushing his bag, milk mixed with his blood started leaking out under him, his body surrounded by bullets.

Farlan and Annie stuck their guns back in their pants and ran off.

Bertolt laid there, blood and milk spreading across the floor as police sirens could be heard in the distance.


End file.
